<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Gift is My Song by JorjiBoyBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453129">My Gift is My Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue'>JorjiBoyBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Everyone Is Gay, Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moulin Rouge References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel adores the limelight. The stage, the music, the men. If he had to choose between his dreams and true love, which would he choose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel adored the heat of lights on his skin, of the bodies pressed against him. Whether those bodies were other dancers, or his customers for the night. He adored the praise, the attention, the glitz and glam of it all. Angel also adored the nice men in suits who would pay his daddy well and give him lovely little gifts wrapped in pretty pink bows. Some even tipped him personally, and not just when he danced with them. </p>
<p>“Angie, I needed you in the diamond one peice fifteen minutes ago.” The stage director chided as soon as he hopped off stage and into the pure chaos. People were already running into the next number as his boss’ voice boomed over the speakers. Valentino kept hidden away from all the chaos in a VIP box. He still participated, but as more of a hype man from a safe distance.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah Vinnie Baby. Fuck you too.” Angel ducked and spun as girl after girl ran by him. Laughing and stripping his corset as he ran to the correct clothing rack. “I woulda been off stage faster if Cassidy didn’t misstep and trip over her tailcoat. Gotta get someone to hem it better’n that Vinnie. It’s made for someone two inches taller’n she is!”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah honey. I’ll get right on that. Right after I get you dressed and take a shot of whisky and a spliff. Go, go, go, Mikey’s still gotta get you on those silks in time!” The small bat demon hurried over to the clothing rack and yanked the rest of Angel’s dress and tights to the floor. </p>
<p>“Ooh, Vinnie! You know you gotta wait until the doors are closed for that!” Angel giggled. The spider yelped and continued laughing loudly when Vinnie slapped his ass. </p>
<p>“If only I wasn’t straight Angel.” There was that smile Angel adored from his stage manager. </p>
<p>They both worked on pulling the expensive tights and one piece suit on. A sleek black, satin crop jacket pulled over the top. Angel fixed his fluff back into place while Vinnie clipped a black satin bowler hat in place. Diamonds draped over every important bit of Angel’s skin. His bright pink fur patterns glowing ever so invitingly under the glittery sheer material. </p>
<p>“Alright slut, go do what you do best. Make Daddy proud!” Vinnie gave Angel a kiss and a hug before the star ran off up the stairs to the prop director. </p>
<p>The prop director was a much quieter man. He was far more serious about his work considering most of the performers essentially were laying their safety and afterlives in his hands. Mikey was possibly the one man whose silence Angel actually appreciated. If Angel dropped from the silk “web” too soon, he would make an awful splat on the stage. It would take weeks before he could perform again. </p>
<p>“How we doing Mikey my man?” Angel tried his best to not bounce in place from nerves, but he could hear the music below. The sound was rising to the peak and his introduction would be made by Val over the loudspeaker soon. Angel kept trying to tell Valentino that the transition from opening number to headline introduction was way too fast. Then again, he hasn’t missed a single one yet. So he guessed he really couldn’t complain.</p>
<p>“Lean back.” Mikey put his hand on Angel’s lower back and waited for Angel to dead weight against him. Angel slowly allowed himself to fall back into Mikey’s strong arms. The silks felt tight under him as he was placed into position. The strands were woven in a specific pattern, if he wiggled one way or the other too much too soon, they would fall apart before it was time. Angel had done this hundreds of times, but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. </p>
<p>“We good? Can I get in position now?” Mikey nodded and watched intently as Angel twisted himself carefully into position. When the door opened below him, Angel should slowly drop feet first. Like an angel descending on the sinners to bless them with euphoria and pleasure. At least that’s how Valentino had worded it when he pitched the idea in the first place. Angel tugged gently on the supports, everything felt firm. They were ready to go, and just in time.</p>
<p>“Showtime Angie.” Mikey grinned and blew the star a kiss. Angel grinned and pretended to catch it, holding his hands against his chest. </p>
<p>“Thank ya Dollface! Couldn’t fly without you.” Angel shot the other a wink and took a deep breath as the music below cut out. </p>
<p>The door opened below Angel. He glanced down long enough to watch the lights dim in the club, making the crowd quiet down to an awestruck murmur. The regulars knew what was about to happen and waited eagerly. The tension and excitement buzzing in the audience below him. He was about to make many dreams come true for a night. As Angel tilted his head just right, the hat hiding his face and putting his collarbone and chest on display, the silks were slowly lowered. </p>
<p>The silks were made to look like a spider web, but to most, they looked like wings. Angel grinned as he heard quite a few catcalls and whistles around the room. The usual heat burning just under Angel’s skin from hundreds of eyes bearing down on him. Shuffling of feet made excitement bubble in his stomach as the guests, who were already falling prey to the opiates in the air, stepped closer. Getting as close to the stage as the other performers and bouncers would allow. </p>
<p>“Now, now, ladies and Gents. Angel here is awfully delicate.” At the sound of Valetino’s voice beginning the intro, Angel curled his legs up and hid his face as if he was embarrassed. “See boys? Now look what you did! You made our itsy bitsy spider shy~” Angel giggled softly to himself. Valentino was playing these suckers like a fucking fiddle. </p>
<p>“Angel cakes, my princess, can ya forgive them for me? Come out come out wherever you are.” His teasing trill always made Angel flush a bit. Maybe it was the drugs in the air, maybe it was just how Valentino knew what to say to make Angel riled up. The more worked up Angel got, the brighter his markings glowed. Valentino always did love a good light show. Angel slipped a claw over the microphone taped to his cheek. </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know daddy… They’re all staring at me, and you have me in nothing at all.” Angel held back a laugh as more whistles rang out in the crowd. “I couldn’t possibly dance in front of all these handsome guests like this~” </p>
<p>“Oh Angie baby. Such a tease. I’m sure someone here will make it worth your while.” That got them going. The crowd around the stage surged, pushing against the bouncers. This happened every night so long as Angel and Valentino played the game right. The money flooded the stage. A few of the other performers walking the line of bouncers until-</p>
<p>“Oh Angie! Lookie here!” A small pixie of a thing with a killer voice. She ripped something from a handsome young man’s hand. Angel peeked out from his spot in the web hanging just above the stage floor. He was quickly handed a diamond choker with small angel wings. Angel gently bit his scarlet lips. </p>
<p>“Ooh Daddy~!” Angel moaned explicitly into the mic as he leaned back against the silks, stretching his body out. Now the whole club could see his brightly glowing markings. Every curve, angle, muscle, and spot of glitter. Angel quickly clipped the diamond choker on over the collar of his one piece. </p>
<p>“There’s a good boy~ Are you ready now Baby?” Angel brought his primary arms up onto the two silks above his head and flipped himself up into an upside down split on them. The silks broke away under him finally as he wrapped his legs firmly in the material. His fellow performers standing at and gripping the silks waiting for their que to start their show. </p>
<p>“Oh, I think I can work with this. After all, Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” With that, the music started up. He swung his leg around and twisted the silks so he could get a good momentum going. Swinging himself around into the air just above and out of reach of the guests. Every man and woman who ever dreamed of holding his body against theirs, reaching out for him. All of them taking any touch or even a glance in their direction, as a gift from the one, the only, Angel Dust himself. </p>
<p>Angel fed off their eagerness, their excitement, and they knew it. Tonight, Angel would feed so very well. Every man and woman in this club had walked right into his web. Lust, love, adoration. He wanted, and would have it all. Every time he swung his hip out, or offered a hand for a gent to kiss, Angel felt their desire. It drummed like a low pulse in his veins, a second heartbeat. </p>
<p>Tonight, someone was to fall in love. Someone always did at Mirage Seraphima, and Angel Dust would be the one to deliver them to their own personal paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game is set...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the night went without a hitch. Song after song, dance after dance, everything was perfect. Angel enjoyed the high of men and women reaching for something they can’t have. A light touch, an occasional spank was about as close as they could get. Certainly closer than they would get if they tried to approach him on the streets. It was a fantasy come to life for them, and Angel was always going to be the one to make their dreams come true. </p>
<p>“Angie baby.” Valentino startled Angel out of his trance. The spider had been fixing up his makeup in his private dressing room. Waiting for the louse to come visit him. Sometimes it was with additional work. Men to go and impress. Other times to take a bite of his own merchandise. </p>
<p>“Hi Daddy. Did you enjoy the show?” The spider spared a glance up at his overlord before going back to reapplying his lip tint and gloss. Valentino slipped up behind him and massaged his hands hard into the muscle of Angel’s shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from the spider. </p>
<p>“I did. You did a very good job Angel. Almost too good.” Valentino’s grin widened as Angel paused with his mouth open. His bright eyes looking up to Valentino’s reflection through thick lashes. </p>
<p>“And what, exactly, does ‘too good’ mean Daddy…” Angel gave his lips one last swipe of gloss, standing to walk over to his wigs so he could select one of the higher quality ones. He wouldn’t be dancing for the rest of the night so he could wear a longer one. Something curly, classy, and sexy.</p>
<p>“It means, we might have a sponsor. A big one.” The louse followed Angel and took the long red wig from Angel’s hands, carefully helping his baby spider pin it into place securely. “Another overlord, maybe two if we both play this right.” </p>
<p>“What I’m hearing Daddy, is a hell of a lot more work for me.” Angel smiled through his words, not really complaining. There were plenty of other dancers who had ‘guests’ to entertain. Angel was the only one with a short list if he was being honest. Valentino only gave other overlords or royals the right to even breathe on his sugar baby. Even Demilords were off the list! Only the best of the best. Angel didn’t bathe in diamond dust for nothing after all!</p>
<p>“I’m sure if anyone can handle it it’s you Angel cakes.” Valentino watched Angel as he finished dressing and accessorizing. Only helping when Angel needed the extra hands for the black lace corset. “If all goes well… You could be moving on to better things.” </p>
<p>Angel’s breath hitched, and not just from Valentino tightening his corset. He looked through the mirror to his sugar daddy. Valentino was being serious. As soon as the corset was tightened and tied off, Angel turned and pressed himself against Valentino. </p>
<p>“Daddy… you mean it?” Valentino cupped his baby’s chin and turned his face up. </p>
<p>“Both the overlords who are interested in you can make you a bigger star than you are now. I’m still waiting on their final offers to decide which one I’m gonna take, but no matter what happens, you won’t just be hell’s best whore anymore.” Valentino didn’t want to let his little Angie go, but this was what his baby had always wanted. To sing and dance on the big screens. Angel’s eyes shined with happy tears as the spider hugged him. </p>
<p>“Oh, Daddy!” The hug lasted a moment longer before Angel quickly turned. He needed that mesh robe he kept for special occasions, a bottle of champagne, pin one side of the wig back. “So im guessing I’m meeting with one of them, and someone else with the second one. How should I act for Mr. Number one?” </p>
<p>“Sexy, all out. I know him personally, and he has been a fan of our little game since the day we got you on the main stage.” Valentino laughed when Angel gave a little wiggle of his hips. </p>
<p>“After today, Everything is gonna be different!” Angel gave a bubbly giggle and patted some glitter to his cheeks. “How do I look Daddy~” Angel leaned against the door frame and gasped dramatically. </p>
<p>“Like a tiger about to go and hunt down his prey.” Valentino smiled and opened the door. “You are going to the Violet room. My accountant is going to the Scarlet room. Don’t mix them up darling.” </p>
<p>“Violet room, not scarlet, I can handle that.” Angel blew a kiss to his boss before slinking out the door under his arm. “I’ll tell ya all about it tomorrow!” </p>
<p>Valentino watched Angel until his baby was out of sight. Angel could be infuriating, as every good diva should be, but Angel had also made a nest in his cold heart. The boy lived a shit life, his after life hadn’t been much better, until Valentino had picked him up. Valentino saw the potential after just one meal and one bath. </p>
<p>Angel didn’t just have looks, he had personality. A couple acting lessons, dance practice daily, and the spider became the fastest rising star in the lust circuit. People had posters, recordings, autographs, and plush toys. Nothing was enough for Angel’s ravenous fans. Valentino really wanted to keep Angel under his wing. He didn’t want to give up his pet, but Vox had already given him an offer that gave Angel everything he wanted, and Valentino enough to keep his club running without Angel. Valentino knew, realistically, no matter what the other offer was, it wouldn’t come close to Vox’s. </p>
<p>Valentino hoped something could bud between the two. If Angel could find interest in Vox, then he wouldn’t worry so much. Angel would go to the Violet room, tell Valentino how well it went, and Valentino would sign away his contract. It would be easy. Valentino would still see him at every overlord meeting and on the big screens. It wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe one day he would believe that lie. </p>
<p>Angel muttered “ Violet not Scarlet” over and over again as he stalked down the service hallways. His mind wandering to who he was going to meet. Was he handsome? Had they met before? What was he offering? He had to be awfully powerful if Val was saying Angel’s dreams would come true! The lord must already like him alot to already be offering him so much. He just couldn’t believe it, but he had already pinched all six arms to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. </p>
<p>Could Angel be walking into a future lover’s arms? This thought made him stop. Could he really, possibly, fall for someone? What if that’s what they expected? What would they do if he couldn’t? He shook his head. No whoever this was, they wouldn’t offer him so much if they were gonna just throw him aside. He had to believe, things were finally going right for him. He was gonna be a star! Oh if Momma could see him now!</p>
<p>As soon as Angel had finished his inner prep talk and started on his path, he had run into someone. It took all his coordination to make sure he didn’t drop the champagne or glasses. He stood quickly and checked everything over. </p>
<p>“OH! Angie I’m so sorry are you alright?” A small squirrly demon stood in front of him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine just. Ah shit!” Angel smacked himself with one of his hands. </p>
<p>“Did something break? Or tear?” The squirrel picked up the rest of their papers and shoved them back into the case they had been carrying. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I just. I was so busy hyping myself up, I forgot what room I was supposed to go too.” Shit! Val would kill him if he went back to ask. He was already late enough, and had no idea where Valentino would be right now. </p>
<p>“Oh dear. I seem to have forgotten too… I was supposed to meet with one of them. Valentino said you were gonna meet with one and me the other. One for business-” Angel snorted and patted the squirrel on their head. </p>
<p>“And one for-” He cocked his hip to the side. “Business, Yeah I know… Hmm I know it was Scarlet and Violet…” </p>
<p>“I mean, if you remembered Scarlet first, maybe it was that one!” The nervous chitter from the small fluffy creature made him laugh. </p>
<p>“Ya know, you’re probably right. So I’ll go to Scarlet, you go to Violet. We won’t tell Valentino. I mean he just wants offers so really, what’s the difference?” Angel blew a kiss to the squirrel before heading down his path again. Had he really made the right choice? Sure he was worried, but he was sure Valentino wouldn’t really know. Angel took a few deep breaths to steel his nerves. </p>
<p>“Tiger, I’m a tiger hunting his prey, sexy. Val said sexy. I’m going to make this man weak in the knees.” A grin across his ruby red lips, Angel stared down the Scarlet door. He had a man in there who was about to make an offer he wouldn’t refuse. All Angel had to do was convince him to offer that deal. </p>
<p>Angel opened the door and leaned against it seductively. One arm rested against his hip holding the two champagne flutes, the bottle held behind him. A hand elegantly on his thigh, one on his chest, door frame, all framing his gorgeous figure. He was desire incarnate, he was every man’s weakness, and he was on the prowl. </p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting~” What Angel hadn’t been prepared for, was the sharp screech of radio feedback.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a really late update! Work, and Seasonal Depression kinda knocked me on my butt &lt;3 Hope you Enjoy~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go with a new one! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! </p>
<p>If you would like updates or to ask questions feel free to follow me on most social media! I have tumblr, twitter, etc. Just ask in the comments below and Ill give you the info!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>